


The Momfriend

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, She loves them really, give Misaki a hug, hello happy world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: I have my sister’s IPAD and I look important while I use it so please, here we are.Please enjoy the prompts that I come up with whenever I’m...feeling.:D





	The Momfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have my sister’s IPAD and I look important while I use it so please, here we are.
> 
> Please enjoy the prompts that I come up with whenever I’m...feeling. 
> 
> :D

“Must be tough.”

”Hmm?” Misaki looks up from her makeshift arm pillow removing her attention from watching over the rest of Hello, Happy World as they argue over something while Kanon tries to keep her sanity as she deals with it without Misaki. 

Misaki chuckles at the blonde as she sits next to her, attention back towards the bandmates Arisa Ichigaya never really thought of mixing with. Misaki follows the chuckle with a thoughtful hum. “What do you mean?”

”Being the mother figure. The one that has to deal with...” Arisa grimaces a little but all in good humour. Her watchful eyes witness how animated Kokoro’s movements are, probably explaining to the three how much the world needs a smile. Hagumi nodding a mile a minute at the idea, Kaoru shining princely as she nodded and Kanon, the poor girl, trying to keep up to the hurl of crazy suggestions that are flying towards her. 

Arisa nods towards the group. “...that.”

“It’s not all bad.” Misaki before would have sighed in a defeated manner but now she agrees that she has probably gone soft for them. When the loud bickering stops reaching her ears and getting the peace and quiet that she absolutely deserves, she begins to worry. Her mind would start to wonder if Kokoro’s feeling sick or if Hagumi’s hungry, or maybe Kaoru ran into some trouble. 

For some reason she cares, not a clue when she started to do so, though. Misaki can never imagine her day without having to deal being dragged around aimlessly by Harohapi. Despite all the emotional and physical taxing adventures, she doesn’t want that to stop. 

‘It gets lonely.’ Misaki thinks.

She smiles fondly at the scene. Arisa just smirks.

“Whipped.” Arisa scoffed.

Misaki scowls at her. “Not as whip as you though.” As if on cue...

”Arissaaa~~ Saaya says we have to go!” Kasumi sang from behind them before following her call with a big hug to Arisa, almost toppling the blonde pianist forward.

”Kasumi get off!!” Arisa protests.

Kasumi pouts, probably the saddest pout that Misaki has ever witnessed. Arisa’s face flushes at the scene. “Fine. You can hug me and then we can go!”

Kasumi cheers, Arisa blushes while Misaki puts on a triumphant smirk.

“See, whipped.” 

 


End file.
